deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jago VS Garnet
Description Microsoft VS Cartoon Network! Killer Instinct VS Steven Universe! These cool-headed fist fighters who have fought through a long hellacious journey in order to maintain inner power within themselves and only one of them shall leave the battlefield alive! Will Jago show Garnet the fury of the Tiger or will Garnet beat down Jago with the power of love? Find out... ON DEATH BATTLE! Introduction I'm Back to Rise - Mick Gordon (Ft. Omega Sparx) Tifa: There are many people who usually use weapons but before all of that, man had to use one thing and that is their barehands! TJ: Yeah, Take us for example. *Donkey Kong is seen flexing his arms* Tifa: And the art of fist-fighting hasn't lost it's way such as our combatants who have fought through danger and still manage to keep a cool head. TJ: Jago, The Tiger Warrior Monk Tifa: And Garnet, Leader of The Crystal Gems! TJ: What's up everyone, I'm TJ Combo! Tifa: I'm Tifa Lockhart and the Gorilla behind us is Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: OOOK! (Hey guys!) TJ: And we're taking a look at these two badass fighters to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Jago Jago's Theme - Killer Instinct: Gold Tifa: Deep inside of a temple deep in the Tibetan Mountains, there sits a lone warrior battling a inner conflict that had raged on for years. Despite his primal urges, this warrior always maintains to keep the powers from within at bay. TJ: And that would be a shirtless buff dude covered in tattoos named Jago. Tifa: Hey TJ, you know this guy right? Got any thoughts about him? TJ: Well I never personally knew the guy that well other him being Orchid's brother and whatnot but I will say, he's pretty damn tough. Hell, he gives both me AND Orchid one hell of a time whenever were in battle. Though, I prefer Boxing over Martial Arts, though. It's WAY more simple, y'know? ''' Tifa: Alright then, but how did Jago get to where is right now. Well, back in his childhood, Jago was abandoned as a baby in a secluded monastery in the Himalayan Mountains. '''TJ: Okay, I gotta ask. What's with all these stories about babies being left in the most random-ass places with the parent thinking they're gonna have a fun life? Just raise the damn kid and don't let him deal with demons and crap. Donkey Kong: Oook! Ook oook oook ook! (Hey, My dad was abandoned by his parents when he was a kid and look what happened to him!) TJ: He was kidnapping dames and throwing barrels off Construction sites, wouldn't take pride in that... Tifa: Will you two knock it off?... Well for information TJ, things actually worked out for Jago as he trained by the Monks of the Tiger and upon reaching adulthood, Jago became a warrior monk himself. TJ: But unfortunately for Jago, things were gonna change for the worst when one of his fellow monks got possessed by an evil spirit and tried to murder him. However, Jago killed said-monk in self-defense but even so, that wasn't gonna be enough to get a sorry from his fellow monks because... well, he killed a guy. Tifa: To atone for his sins, Jago was banished from his clan and soon isolated himself in a cave in the mountains where spent the rest of his days meditating while the burden of murdering a fellow monk weighed heavily on his shoulders. Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook oook oook ook. (Things seemed pretty dark for the guy but he would soon be met the Tiger Spirit and was infused him with a great power. The Spirit informed Jago that he must destroy the mega-corporation UltraTech by entering the Killer Instinct Tournament.) TJ: Honestly, Jago shoulda thought twice because he began to grow more violent and angry to a point where he nearly murdered his own sister. Yeah, hindsight exists for a reason. Tifa: Like when you thought it was a good idea to trust Ultratech. TJ: ...Shut up. Tifa: Well, either way, Jago ultimately won the tournament and upon retruning to his temple, he discovered that the Tiger Spirit was actually a mannifestation of the demonic warlord, Gargos, who corrupted Jago by his own evil will and a result, had him possessed by the entinity named Omen, turning him into a monster. TJ: After a long ass battle within his mind of trying free himself, Jago ultimately won out and he soon made a new goal. Beat the shit out Gargos and make him pay for turning you into an asshole.... Well, it's one way to put it if I'm being honest here. The Tiger Warrior - Mick Gordon Tifa: Jago's skill as a warrior is commendable to be sure. Given how he was trained by Monks in his youth, His Martial Arts skill is definitely something to be sure of with many fighting styles under his sash from Kung Fu, Tae Kwan Do, combined with his sword skill. Ranging from his Kora Sword or his Katana... Which can fire lasers apparently... TJ: See, that's why I stick to boxing! It's alot more simple and doesn't involve all this weird magic voodoo stuff. Tifa: Oh we're just scratching the surface. He can also shoot fire, use telekinesis to crush foes with a car, and can turn into a ghost! TJ: ...Honestly, that doesn't seem too strange after all I've been through. Tifa: Also if you really wanna talk about weird ways of fighting how about Boxing with Cybernetic Implants! It's is WAY more simple than Martial Arts! TJ: You really wanna test me?... Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK OOK OOK!... Oook ook oook ook ook oook ook ooook! (KNOCK IT, BOTH OF YOU!... Anyways, Jago has plenty of moves to work with such as Neck Cutter, an overhead sword swing but if that doesn't work, Jago can unleash a flurry of upward sword swings with the Laser Blade attack!) Garnet Interlude Fight Verdict If Jago wins: The Instinct - Mick Gordon If Garnet wins: Stronger Than You - Estelle THE WINNER IS... Advantages/Disadvantages Jago: Garnet: Next Time Category:Killer-Crimson12 Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Steven Universe' Themed Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft VS Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles